


Sunlight Seen Through the Water (is almost always green)

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Yun unexpectedly wakes up in the past and meets a Zeno from so very long ago....





	Sunlight Seen Through the Water (is almost always green)

 

“Hey…hey kid…” Yun winced and curled further into his blankets. His head was pounding for some reason and Zeno’s voice wasn’t helping at the moment. “Are you sick? Why are you out here in the woods alone?”

 _That_  got Yun’s eyes opening faster and he blinked up at Zeno, who was wearing a different set of clothing, hair loose around his face and looking down at him with simple curiosity. Nothing of the wide, bright grins that he associated with Zeno… he was looking at Yun as if he didn’t know him. “I..shouldn’t be alone…” he sat up slowly, eyes narrowed as he looked around. There was no sign of anyone else except Zeno.

“Well, you are and it’s kinda worrisome, since it’s not really safe and all, y'know.” Zeno held out a hand as he stood up. “We try and watch over this area, but there are still all sorts of bad sorts around and whatnot—” he tilted his head to the side and grinned. “But you don’t look like one of those bandits that keep threatening people.”

Yun choked back a laugh.  _Well, we aren’t the sort of bandits that people are really scared of and you’re the one that gave us that idiotic bandit name. Something is definitely not right here, though._ “…what do you mean, you watch over this area?” Yun asked cautiously.

“Me and my brothers, of course,” Zeno laughed and hauled Yun up, staggering at the same time. “I mean, not many people come this close anymore; we usually have to go a little further out into the kingdom, but it’s starting to calm down a lot.” His smile was sweet and peaceful. “It’s really good, because we can spend more time with our king.”

Yun felt the color drain from his face and he tried denying what was slowly coming to the surface.  _No. I won’t believe it. These ridiculous circus freaks do enough weird stuff without me being dragged into the nonsense. Things like this just don’t happen._ He couldn’t help but think that with a dragon that was over two thousand years old and acted like he was five, anything was possible at this point, though.

“…your king.” Yun’s voice was faint as he tried to collect his scattered thoughts.  _This really isn’t happening._

Zeno gave him a curious look and then laughed. “Ah—you don’t know who I am,” he shook his head. “I guess I don’t look like one of the dragons, but you’re probably not from around here, or else you wouldn’t look so surprised and all.” His smile was bright as he bowed. “Ouryuu Zeno, at your service.”

Yun closed his eyes and prayed for things to start making sense again. He took a deep breath and gave Zeno a smile in return, but he was certain it was a little tense and off-center. “Yun,” he said shortly. “It’s nice to… meet you.”  _And there is your proper introduction, Yun._  He scolded himself for being strange about it.  _It only took going two thousand years in the past to be properly introduced to the Ouryuu._

~

Yun kept on watching Zeno out of the corner of his eye, trying to assess the difference between the Zeno he knew and this one. It was utterly strange to hear him use proper words, instead of the childish language that seemed like such an intrinsic part of his nature.  

“So Yun…” Yun had to shake his head and focus on Zeno.  _Not kid… but my name. This is the weirdest part of this whole stupid impossible thing._ “Why are you out here all alone?” He looked curious, hands laced behind his head as they walked down the small pathway that wound its way through the woods. Yun clutched his bag closely to his side and tried to think up an excuse, a plausible one—

“I’ve been going to different villages,” he said quickly. That wasn’t a lie. “…with my friends. We split up to … cover more places.” None of it was a lie, not really. They had gone to different villages, but posing as bandits. They had gone to help people, they had split up at times—but this wasn’t one of those times.  _At least not on accident, where we split up with a millennia between us._ Yun couldn’t help but fret over his rare beasts. Who was looking after them?

Zeno hummed softly at Yun’s answers. “Ah—do you have medicines and stuff?” he asked, poking at the bag. “It’s good, ‘cause a lot of people around here don’t have a good deal of food or medicine and they get sick. It’s hard to protect people against sickness.” There was a melancholy tone to his voice and Yun wondered just who Zeno had lost to disease.

“…I try, at least,” Yun muttered, feeling his cheeks warm slightly. “There’s not a lot, but every little bit helps, I’ve found out.” They were almost out of the woods and Yun wondered why  _Zeno_  had been there to find him and asked him as much.

“Oh, that’s because Seiryuu spotted you and since they figured I’d be the one least likely to scare you, they sent me along.” Zeno grinned. “Like I said, we don’t get a lot of people around and we all gotta be careful and all.”

“Are you leading me somewhere in particular?” Yun asked, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. “I didn’t think that I was important enough to warrant one of the dragons to come and drag me out of the woods.”  _This is bad, if they think I’m suspicious. How am I going to explain myself?_  Yun wasn’t entirely convinced that he was where he was; maybe this was some weird fever-dream and he was being led to Su-won and in this dream, the dragons followed Su-won instead of Yona.

It  _almost_  made more sense than him being in the past.

Zeno just laughed at that. “Seiryuu was concerned, because you popped up with no warning!” he explained. “Also, like I said—we can’t be too careful,” he shrugged, “so people that do weird things, we like to make sure they’re safe.” His eyes were dark and serious for a moment before he continued. “We’ll do anything to protect our king.”

“Sounds like another bunch of rare beasts I know,” Yun muttered under his breath. The lengths they all went to protect Yona was ridiculous sometimes and even though Yun wasn’t one of the dragons, he too, wanted to make sure that Yona was protected.

“Rare beasts?” Zeno looked bewildered for a moment and then laughed loudly. “Ah, what a funny name for your friends,” he said. “I’m sure that they know you say it only because you care for them.” His smile was smaller now, but still just as happy. “Our King calls us his cute little dragons.”

Yun blinked at that, trying to reconcile the idea of the legendary king that Ik-su spoke of using a term like ‘cute little dragons.’  _Maybe Yona is more like him than I thought._ He could see  _her_  using the term ‘cute little dragons’.

“Are you going to tell the suspicious brat everything about us, Ouryuu?” Yun gaped and looked up at the tall, burly man with the hand of the Hakuryuu. “What is it about you and stray kids that you keep finding?”

“I don’t keep on finding them,” Zeno muttered. “I just like to help people and I don’t think he’s suspicious at all. He says that he’s a sort of doctor. He’s traveling places, helping people. That’s why he was in the woods. In between towns, I guess.”

“… you’re too trusting,” the man snorted, “but you’re going to have to take him up between all of us anyway. Some brat shows up in  the forest surrounding the castle and you expect us not to all want to make sure that he’s harmless?”

Yun crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey, I have my own group that I get mixed up with. I don’t need to deal with your set.” He wasn’t sure how he got here or how he was going to get back, but that didn’t mean he didn’t need to get in trouble with a set of dragons that looked much more wild than the idiots that were his family.

Zeno shook his head at that, looking a little regretful. “Sorry, but you gotta deal with our group for a little bit, a least. Just so that we make sure that you’re not a spy.” His tone was apologetic and Yun really couldn’t blame them for being suspicious, even if the dragons were the most suspicious looking.  _It’s a good thing it’s just me and not the Thunder Beast or any of the other dragons. Or Yona._ He shuddered a little at the idea of Yona meeting Hiryuu; if they were supposed to be the same person, he could imagine a lot of confusion and none of the good kind.

“At least you’re honest about it,” Yun sighed and Zeno put an arm around him, grinning.

“Ah, it’s not all that bad!” he reassured him. “I also want to see what sort of medicine and stuff you have. I mean—” his tone faltered slightly. “I can at least do something while my brothers are on the battlefield—”

Hakuryuu laughed and ruffled Zeno’s hair. “Ah, brat—you just have to apply yourself and stop ducking lessons. You may not be the strong brat that you’re supposed to be, but you’re still my brother.”

Zeno rolled his eyes. “I showed you all what I could do,” he protested. “I can protect our king better that way, you know that—I don’t have to have a sword to do it. You guys make enough noise and cause enough havoc without me adding to it.”

Yun glanced between the two of them, confused. They were acting like Zeno’s abilities were nothing to be proud of…  _he’s absolutely an asset and while it’s terrifying, it’s useful to protect the ones he cares about._ Not that Yun wanted to see Zeno use his abilities again anytime soon. He still had uneasy dreams about the first and only time he saw Zeno really display his dragon powers.

Still—

“Well, let’s get this whole thing over with. I know our king wants to go to the next town down the line to assure people that he’s here to protect them.” His voice took on a strong note of pride that Yun was familiar with via Kija. “He’s asked us all to accompany him and show the villagers the heaven’s blessing with us to watch over him and the people of Kouka.”

Yun rolled his eyes, adjusting his bag more carefully. “Then why don’t you do it all at the same time? I can check to see if these villagers need any medicine or food and you can protect your king.” He knew that this king wasn’t the cute girl that Yona was. That Hiryuu was a warrior in his own right, even if the gods did give him four men to guard him in all ways. “I don’t believe in violence, using my brains is better.” He grinned.

“And that is an admirable trait. It’s a shame that we have to use so much force to quell those that would hurt our people.” Yun froze at the voice, feeling a shiver work its way down his spine. He slowly turned to see the newest addition to the slowly growing group and he had to work to keep his shock from showing. The young man didn’t seem to notice his discomfort. “You must be the boy that my Abi spotted.”

He was flanked by two other men and by the way that Zeno lit up and Hakuryuu nearly fell over himself, Yun really didn’t need the bizarre resemblance to Yona to clue him in that this was Hiryuu.

Yun gave an uncomfortable shrug. This was getting a little too weird for him. “… yeah. I got separated from my group. We’ve been going to different places, helping out.”

“Is that so,” Hiryuu gave him thoughtful look. “I do hope that you have guardians as good as mine that can protect you as you travel. It’s not safe for one person alone.” The Seiryuu next to him snorted at that comment.

“He has to have someone that can watch over him.” The voice was cool and refined; a startling contrast to Shin-ah.  _You’re going to be comparing them for ages. They’re different people, Yun._ He scolded himself.  _Get over it._ “He stated that he doesn’t care for violence; doctors rarely do.” Yun was caught by the fact that there was no mask, no cloth or covering of any sort over the Seiryuu’s eyes and he didn’t feel any fear.  _I can see why Jaeha was so obsessed. They’re really mesmerizing when they’re not trying to paralyze you._

“I was also raised by a priest,” Yun muttered. “The idiot would cry if I actually tried to hurt anyone, even if it was to protect somebody I cared about.”

Zeno turned to stare at him, eyes wide and almost a little wistful. “… does he hear voices from the heavens?” he asked and with that question, Yun remembered Zeno’s throwaway comment about being able to hear the heavens, like Ik-su. “I used to…”

“Yeah, yeah—you were the little traveling priest,” The obvious Ryokuryuu answered, rolling his eyes. “Maybe that made you interesting enough that the Ouryuu picked you. Are you sure that your hearing wasn’t faulty and you’re sure he said you were strong?”

“He said I was sturdy,” Zeno muttered, the tips of his ears red. “I can heal fast and that’s shows I’m pretty sturdy, right?” He looked to Hiryuu hopefully and the wide-open, innocent smile was almost painful. “I can make sure that I can shield you, King.”

Hiryuu’s smile was strained and he rested a hand in Zeno’s bright hair. “Of course, but right now, we’re not going to need to be on the battlefield, Zeno. We’re going to go help people—it’s something that you’d like more, correct?”

“ I also want to protect you,” Zeno whispered, but he shook his head. “And I guess I should be wishing for more opportunity for peace and building the country, instead of some sort of war.” He tugged on his clothing and Hiryuu gave him a gentle smile.

“That’s all I want from my dragon,” Hiryuu said softly. “Even though a great deal of humanity doesn’t agree with everything that we put forth, it doesn’t mean that I want them to die. I came to the earth to protect humankind.”

“Yeah, yeah—and because you’re such a senile old man, you’d rather have them attack you than you hurting them.” Ryokuryuu rolled his eyes. “Idiot king.”

Yun wanted to sit down and try and put his scrambled brains together. How was it that the idiot-crew in the future was more respectful to the one that they just found out was once Hiryuu, than the crew now that was with the first incarnation? The one that had recently been a dragon?

Hiryuu just laughed and tugged them all closer. “Well, we’ll worry about all that later—do you all trust me enough that we can go to the villages?” he asked. “I don’t think anything is wrong with our little doctor, but we can keep him by our side just to ease your minds.”

Yun scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn’t want to get all tangled up in this unreal nonsense, but with all of them staring at him, he couldn’t very well refuse. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “This should be interesting,” he muttered under his breath.  _If I stick around, maybe this Hiryuu can help me find a way to get home._

He wouldn’t admit it to the beasts, but he missed them and wanted to get back to his family.

Hiryuu gave him a bright smile and Yun was again forcefully reminded of Yona. “Then it’s settled.”

~

He stuck close to Zeno—the only one that he really knew, even if he didn’t know  _this_  Zeno at all. Zeno was watching Hiryuu, but after a soft discussion between him and his king, Zeno fell back to walk with Yun. He grasped the medallion he wore, expression sad.  Yun eyed the medallion, thinking back to the one that Zeno wore in his scarf.  _It’s that old; he’s had that thing for thousands of years…_

“… you don’t have to stay back with me,” Yun muttered, uncomfortable. “It’s not like I’m going to run off or anything.” He wasn’t used to that expression on Zeno’s face. It wasn’t the utter seriousness that proceeded an unusual piece of wisdom and it wasn’t the open, bright smile that Zeno wore most of the time, either.

Zeno laughed. “Maybe I just wanted to talk to you,” he said easily, the smile back on his face, hand dropping from the medallion. “You said that you lived with a priest. What sort of things did he hear from the heavens?”

Yun faltered a bit at that; telling Zeno that the last thing Ik-su related was the prophecy about Hiryuu returning wouldn’t be the best thing to tell anyone here. He shrugged a little. “He knew where it would be best to help people. He traveled around a lot before it got too hard for him.”  _He lived in the palace until the they went a little nuts there and kicked everyone out._ “He’s a total airhead, but… he’s a good guy.” His cheeks turned red, even if Ik-su couldn’t hear him, he didn’t give out compliments easily.

Zeno’s smile was brighter than before. “I know it’s kind of odd and all, but that’s what I wanted to do with the power Ouryuu gave me. I wanted to help people, protect them—and of course, protect my king.” His expression fixed on his king in front of him. “More than anything, I want to protect him; I’d do anything, but…”  his expression faltered again. “He doesn’t want me to.”

Yun chewed on his lip as he thought about Zeno, about what he knew about him from all the time they spent together. Zeno was all about supporting them and some of it had to have come from not wanting to show his powers, but it couldn’t have all been that. “You don’t like fighting, though, right?” he asked. “I mean—I travel with my companions and they’re the fighters, even the girl that we all … we all care about.”  _In the same way you think about Hiryuu._  “I told you, I don’t fight—I help plan things and patch them up afterward.”

Zeno bit his lip. “I’m sure that Ouryuu wanted me for more than just watching from the sidelines, though. I want to…I  _need_  to protect my king and I don’t know why he stands in front of me instead of me protecting him.” His expression was pained. “I’d be his shield, no matter what came at me, as long as he was safe. You don’t need to fight for that…”

Yun winced as he remembered just how effective a shield Zeno was. “He’s probably more concerned about caring for you,” he said quickly. “He seems like that type of guy…”

Zeno rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but he could protect anyone and out of all the people in the world, I was one of the four chosen to guard our king, so that he could protect the country and unite the people.”

“Was it absolute that you had to cut people up and stand in front of swords for him?” Yun asked dryly. “It doesn’t seem like the type of thing that this king would want. If he gave up being a dragon to protect people, why would he want the people he cared about to get hurt on his behalf?” He gestured to Hiryuu. “He seems happier being able to just go to the village and talk with people.”

Yun privately thought that this was the sort of king he wouldn’t have minded; one that didn’t try and walk all over people or ignore them; he was actually walking on his own two feet (even if he did have a guard of overprotective beasts around him) and helping people personally. He also thought this would be the sort of ruler Yona could be.

Zeno made a face and brushed his hand over the medallion again. “I mean, yeah—that’s what he likes to do, but it’s not a perfect sort of world and there’s always going to be fighting. I want to be useful to him and to my brothers, instead of the odd pickings. The only thing I can do is heal faster than the others and my king won’t let me test that to protect him.”

Yun realized with horror that Zeno genuinely did  _not know_  the extent of his powers yet and he didn’t want to think about how Zeno was going to find out. He glanced over at Hiryuu again and frowned slightly. He didn’t have a doubt in his mind that the king knew about what Zeno could do, but—it wasn’t his place to tell Zeno, either.

_No matter that they’d ask how I knew and it’d be such a pain to deal with._

He cleared his throat, trying to think of how to phrase it, coupled with what he knew and saw from Zeno. “Well, it still has to hurt, right?” he asked. “Whatever you get injured with? That can’t change…?”

Zeno blinked at that and nodded slowly. “Yeah—it still hurts, but the pain goes away as soon as its healed. It’s not that bad if I get to protect those I care about.” He looked more cheerful. “And there aren’t ever any scars or anything. It just goes away.”

Yun watched Hiryuu again, seeing how he stiffened as Zeno’s words reached him.  _Yep, he totally knows what Zeno can actually do._  He didn’t care if it was rude, he was going to have a talk with this king. It wasn’t going to be easy with his continuous guards around him, but—he had to know  _why_. Seeing Zeno as this painfully hopeful kid that wanted nothing more than to help people… and to realize that two thousand years later, he was much of the same, hurt.

Zeno, as much of an idiot as he seemed to be, was nothing of the sort and he was family.

~

He got his chance when Hiryuu cornered  _him,_ even if it was all smiles and a casual look. Yun was in a small home, helping to clean up and boil medicine for the sick child. He looked over at Hiryuu and made a face. “You shouldn’t be here,” he said bluntly. “You might get sick and you’d freak those guards of yours out.”

“I’ll be fine,” Hiryuu said absently, but he continued to watch Yun. “You know who and what I am, I am sure.”

Yun shrugged and helped the kid sit up so that he could breathe in the medicine. “You can’t live in this country without knowing who you are,” he said. “It’s kind of a big thing.”

“Hm… but I think you know a little more than some people,” Hiryuu said idly. “My Zeno may not be able to hear the gods anymore, but my brothers still talk to me at times.”

 _And I know they don’t talk to Yona…_ For the first time, Yun wondered what these guys would have thought of their precious king being a young princess; of dragon-brothers finding their sibling had once again left the heavens to go to the earth and live among humans.

“That’s nice,” Yun pushed the thought away. Yona was too down-to-earth to think about her being one of the gods in the heavens. “Do you have long chats or do you just catch up?”

Hiryuu laughed and shook his head. His expression was bright and amused. “Nothing like that, but they do nag me from time to time, as any brothers are supposed to do. They’re still quite cross with me for leaving the heavens and spending life as a human.”

Yun gave an absent nod, not really paying attention, because he didn’t really  _care_. What did this have to do with him and the sick people he was helping to take care of?

“They told me about you, Yun,” Hiryuu knelt down next to him, voice quiet. “You’re not quite from this area, are you?” he asked. “You didn’t say everything about yourself.”

“I didn’t lie,” Yun snapped, “but telling you the truth isn’t something even I’d believe and I deal with the biggest group of weirdos and I’ve seen a lot of stupid things that shouldn’t be real.” He stood up and brushed his hands clean, before gathering his bag.

Hiryuu just gave him a level stare, waiting for Yun to calm down. “I just… do you know my Zeno, from wherever you are?” he asked quietly.

Yun’s hands clenched briefly and he nodded, staring at the ground. “Yeah… he’s still around—” he said softly. “He said that he simply can’t die, no matter what. Age or injury—” he shuddered as he recalled Zeno’s cut up body again, manipulating his dismembered limbs. The agony on his face… all to protect his family, but most especially Yona.

Hiryuu’s expression was pained. “I tell you this—I did not know the extent of it until Zeno displayed his healing to all of us; for what my brother did… I fear telling him, because of what it will do to him.”

“… you better tell him one day,” Yun said shortly. “Think about how he’d find on his own.” He didn’t feel sympathy for the king; it was a cowards way out and telling Zeno honestly would be better in the long run.

“I know, but—I don’t want him hurt.” Hiryuu said carefully. “Even though his injuries go away after a short time, to think that he’d throw himself in front of me to save me—it’s not what I would want. He doesn’t care for war, for fighting our hurting other people.”

“I told him that,” Yun said carefully. “Your Zeno—the one that’s here now, because he’s upset that you won’t let him protect you. That dragon blood did something inside the minds of your guards, ‘cause I see it even with…” he bit his lip, hoping he didn’t say too much.

Hiryuu nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to say it, I can guess.” His expression was sad. “I would like to think that they care for me beyond what the binding of the heavens has done to them, though.”

“You’re an idiot if you think they don’t,” Yun muttered. He wasn’t going to pull his punches around the king; he just wasn’t going to tell him that it was thousands of years in the future that Zeno had found him again, and with a new set of dragons that was fiercely loyal and loving towards their princess-king.

“I get called that a lot,” Hiryuu just laughed and led Yun outside. “Since I know that Zeno is eager to be of help, I’ll have him follow you around for the moment. I’ll reassure him that there isn’t any danger here and I’m sending all my guards to different areas to help in different matters.”

Yun gave him a dry look. This king obviously didn’t want anyone singled out, but… “Are you sure it’ safe?” he fussed, treating Hiryuu the same way he would Yona. “You could still get hurt and then what would people say?”

“I think I can defend myself over the little dangers that would be in a village like this,” Hiryuu laughed. “Don’t you go treating me like my dragons, now. They’re concerned enough for me.”

Yun flushed and looked away. He couldn’t say it was because Hiryuu reminded him of Yona; that would open up a boatful of surprises he didn’t want to deal with. He instead just kept silent and waited for Zeno to come up to be put into Yun’s care—or Yun into Zeno’s. He couldn’t really say which it was.

“Just… if you talk to your brothers, can you find me a way back home?” Yun asked, voice strained. “The idiots can’t survive without me there; I swear none of them except… well, you know, can cook and he’s got his head in the clouds half the time. I don’t trust them to put up a tent or if they get sick or hurt…” He knew he was babbling, but he could imagine all sorts of things going wrong. He had been gone for only hours and they had set the tent on fire. He didn’t want to think about what this time away would bring in disasters.

Hiryuu rested a hand on his head. “Take a deep breath,” he said calmly, but there was some amusement in his eyes at the allusion of Zeno in the future. “I will talk with them as soon as I am able; since I am human now, there is a little more preparation for me to initiate the conversation, rather than them scolding me.” He lifted his hand. “I will do my best to return you to the family you love. I know how difficult it can be.”

Yun looked up at him and nodded carefully. “I… appreciate it,” he murmured, unable to say anything more as Zeno came in sight, bouncing a little with each step. He’d have faith that he’d go home soon enough; for now, he’d do his best to help out those that he got in the middle of.

_Always the group of exotic beasts._

~

Zeno followed around cheerfully enough—more cheerful now that he was told that he wasn’t the only one being separated from his king. When Yun questioned him, Zeno just laughed.

“It isn’t like we’re around him all the time,” Zeno pointed out, “but we’re usually away from him because we’re out stopping a rebellion while our king is in the castle, helping set up the rules of the kingdom. Now that we’re more established, it’s safer for him to be closer to home.”

“And you’re not bothered by him being here, away from home?” Yun asked, raising an eyebrow. “This isn’t exactly the castle.” It also wasn’t as poor as the towns that were in a great many of the villages in Yona’s time, but the people here were still clearly struggling. Yun had learned that struggling people did desperate things.

Zeno’s expression was troubled for a moment, but he forced the smile back on his face. “It’s a small village, so that if there is a problem where he can’t handle it, all four of us will be there in a hurry to help him. This though—what you’re doing, is what’s important, too.” Zeno looked completely serious.

Yun huffed. “Of course it’s important. Brains are better than brute force and if you don’t take care of the villages with food and medicine and well-made homes, then you won’t have a kingdom.” He was fierce about people having enough to eat and whenever they traveled through villages that had nothing, it hurt to not be able to give more than what they had.

Zeno’s smile was like a treasure; it was real and unshadowed by thousands of years of being alone. “Yeah, that’s what I think, too.” He admitted. “It may be wrong for one of Hiryuu’s guards to think that war isn’t good and all—but I just wish that we could help more people.”

Yun sighed and shook his head. Zeno would have all the time in the world to help people and Yun wished with all his heart that he didn’t.


End file.
